1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to modifying one or more session parameters for a coordinated display function between a plurality of proximate client devices based upon eye movements of a viewing population.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
It is typical for client devices (e.g., laptops, desktops, tablet computers, cell phones, etc.) to be provisioned with one or more display screens. However, during playback of visual data (e.g., image data, video data, etc.) each client device is usually limited to outputting the visual data via its own display screen(s). Even where one client device forwards the visual data to another client device, the output of the visual data is typically constrained to the set of display screens connected to one particular client device.
For example, if a group of users have access to multiple display devices (e.g., iPhones, Android phones, iPads, etc.) and the group of users wants to display a big image or video, the group of users is must typically use the display device with the biggest display screen. For example, if the group of users collectively has four (4) smart phones and three (3) tablet computers, the group of users will probably select one of the tablet computers for displaying the video or image. As will be appreciated, many of the available display screens go unused in this scenario.